Dreary, Dazzling December
by EvergreenDreamweaver
Summary: Just some Christmas fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the canon book characters, and am making no monies from this story. Any Original Characters belong to the author(s).

This story was originally written for a Christmas story staff challenge on the HDA site in 2010. It is set between _September Song_ and _January Thaw._ There are six chapters total.

 **Dreary, Dazzling December**

By EvergreenDreamweaver

Chapter One

"O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree…da da da da da da dah." Joe Hardy, a wide grin on his face, bellowed the familiar tune loudly, ignoring the fact that he didn't know the words and oblivious to his brother's revolted grimace at his lack of musicality. "O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree—" The song was cut off abruptly as Frank's hand covered Joe's mouth firmly. "Mpfff! Hmmmph!" he protested, and peeled Frank's fingers away. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Enough," the older Hardy declared. "You made your point. You're going out to get a Christmas tree. You don't have to torture everyone within hearing distance with it."

"You want to come along?" Joe invited, disregarding the slight to his singing. "The more the merrier. Vanessa says there's lots of trees the right size on their neighbor's property, and he said they could have all they wanted. We're going to get ours, and one for Van and Andrea. Could use the help hauling 'em," he hinted.

"Thanks anyway, but I have other plans," Frank declined.

Joe's blue eyes twinkled mischievously. "Hmmm. Less than two weeks before Christmas, on a dull, gray Saturday. Do the plans include…Megan, by any chance?"

"Maybe. What if they do? You have a problem with that?" Frank challenged, a frown puckering his forehead. He had only been seeing Megan Wright for a couple of months, and was uncertain about just where their relationship was headed.

Joe shook his head emphatically. "Nope, nope, no problem at all. I dig Megan; she's cool. But you both could come along and cut Christmas trees. Maybe she and her mom haven't gotten one yet."

"I think we'll pass. The time I want to spend with her doesn't include slogging up and down muddy hills and dragging evergreen trees around – at least not today."

"Suit yourself." Joe rummaged through the front hall coat closet, finally pulling out a black-and-white plaid wool jacket that had seen better days, and a wool hat with ear flaps. "Hey, I didn't remember I still had this jacket!"

"Can you still fit in it?" Frank inquired. "It's been years since you wore it, hasn't it?"

"It was always too big," Joe mumbled, donning the garment and settling it across his broad shoulders. "Fits just fine now." He put on the hat – and Frank began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You look like an advertisement for LL Bean or Orvis, or one of those places. Some place that sells clothes for loggers – or wanna-be loggers!"

Joe shrugged, unconcerned. "It'll be warm, and that's all I care about. See ya later – and be ready to help set up the tree when I get home!" He dug into the jacket's pockets. "Oh, good, gloves! I won't get all pitchy." Going out the front door, the younger Hardy began again to sing. "O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree…dum dum de dum dah dum dum."

Left alone, Frank went back to the family room and dropped onto the couch, brow still furrowed in thought. He had a decision to make. No, he'd already made the decision, he admitted to himself. He just had to figure out how to carry out what he'd decided.

Since starting college at Bayport Community College in September, Frank had discovered several things. One, that a junior college with commuter students and no Greek letter organizations could still support a large, involved social life. Two, that he had been sadly spoiled in the area of social events by his involvement with Callie Shaw all through high school.

In short, he hadn't had to ask a girl on a date in four years – Callie and Iola Morton – and then later, Vanessa Bender – had usually known about school dances and parties and other events before he and Joe ever did, and the two girls generally worked together to organize the Hardys' attendance at these social functions.

The third thing he'd discovered was that he really wanted to ask Megan Wright to the school Christmas dance, and he didn't have the slightest clue how to go about it! Superior amateur detective he might be, but this was a problem he didn't seem to be able to solve. At least not easily. And the dance was less than a week away, the Friday evening right before Christmas itself.

He'd considered asking Joe for advice, but that idea galled him. He was the elder brother, after all. Even though he had to concede that Joe was more the social animal, he didn't want to give his younger brother the chance to crow over him. Asking friends? Well…Phil was his best friend, but Phil was even less savvy about dating girls than Frank was, since most of his attention was usually on computers and electronics, with only passing thoughts devoted to the opposite sex. Tony? Perhaps…but Frank really didn't want to share this problem with anyone, even Tony.

"So, it's up to me, myself and I," he said aloud, and rose determinedly from the couch. "I'll take Megan out and…just ask her!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the canon book characters, and am making no monies from this story. Any Original Characters belong to the author(s).

This story was originally written for a Christmas story staff challenge on the HDA site in 2010. It is set between _September Song_ and _January Thaw._

 _Thank you so much to ErinJordan, Cherylann, Sarai, and Max2013 for your kind feedback!_

 **Dreary, Dazzling December**

By EvergreenDreamweaver

Chapter Two

Joe had flipped on the car radio on the way to Vanessa's house, and was currently singing along with _Feliz Navidad_ – not one of his favorites, but the words were about as easy as they could get, and it was catchy. He pulled into the Benders' long driveway and parked near their farmhouse. Vanessa popped out the back door before he reached it, as if she had been watching for him, dressed in jeans, boots and her flame-colored parka.

"I love you in that coat." Joe wrapped his arms about his girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss. "It reminds me of when we first met."

"I know," she said demurely, but her eyes sparkled with mischief. "It reminds me too…of all my tires being slashed!"

"Ouch, cruel woman." Joe flinched dramatically, releasing her. "It's supposed to remind you of me and my heroic rescue of the Damsel in Distress!" He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Are we ready to go Christmas-tree hunting? Don't you need a hat or something? It's awfully gloomy-looking; what if it snows or something?"

"There's a roll-up hood in my coat collar," Vanessa demonstrated, unzipping the collar and producing the hood. "It's ugly as sin, but it will cover my head. Let's take my jeep; it's got the hardtop on, so we can just tie the tree – the trees – to the top. There's rope and saws and a little hand axe in the back. And a tape measure."

"What are you, a Girl Scout?" Joe settled himself in the Wrangler's passenger seat. "You're turning into Frank, with your 'always prepared' thing."

She wrinkled her nose impudently at him as she started the little vehicle and popped it into gear. "I do not carry around evidence bags in my pockets." Instead of going out the driveway, Vanessa headed down a graveled road – more accurately, a graveled track – behind the renovated barn which housed Andrea's computer-generated cartoon animation studio. They bumped slowly through ruts and over rocks, between close-growing, overhanging trees.

"Ouch!" Joe rubbed his head, where it had struck the roof when he bounced. "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

Vanessa quelled him with a look. "Yes, I know where I'm going. This is the closest way to get to Mr. Yeager's pasture where the Christmas trees are, from our place. You can get out and walk if you'd rather, you know."

"This is me, shutting up." Joe mimed zipping his lips closed – which lasted until the next time he was tossed against the roof. "Ouch!"

"Sorry," Vanessa muttered, and clutched the steering wheel more tightly.

The Wrangler crawled along for perhaps fifteen minutes, then Vanessa pulled into a small grassy pasture dotted with evergreen trees of varying sorts. "Here we are. Christmas trees!"

"How come there are so many right here?"

"Mr. Yeager said that before he bought his place, someone had tried planting baby Christmas trees, intending to sell them eventually, or for their own use, or something. These are what's left. Mr. Yeager is thinking of planting some more baby trees, though – so that they'll still have Christmas trees growing, in years to come."

They climbed out and armed themselves with the tools, leaving the rope in the jeep for later use, then set out for the nearest tree, which happened to be a pine. "It looks awfully…tall," Joe said dubiously as they approached. "I don't think we can get much more than an eight-foot tree in the family room. Your ceilings are higher, though, aren't they?"

"Uh-huh." Vanessa was circling the tree, eyeing it critically. "It's not bad, but they always look smaller outside than they do once they're indoors. Let's measure it." She pulled the measuring tape from her jacket pocket. The pine tree proved to be eight and a half feet tall.

"We'll keep it in mind, but we don't want to just cut the first one we see."

Joe rolled his eyes a bit at that. "But it's nice and close to the jeep, babe! Easy to carry and we'd be half done…"

"Let's look a little further, Joe, okay?"

###

'A little further' turned into a cold, wet, muddy trek from one likely-looking tree to another. Joe really couldn't object too strenuously, as they _were_ looking for two different trees – and while the pine might do fine for Vanessa and her mother, they hadn't found anything he considered worthy of the Hardy family room. But it was tiring, no question of that.

"How about that one?" He waved a gloved hand toward a promising-looking white fir on the other side of a little down-and-upslope. "If that one won't do, let's go back to the car and at least cut your pine. We haven't seen anything nicer for your house than that first one."

"Okay," Vanessa agreed. "This is harder than I thought it would be. And it's getting colder!" She shivered, then started bravely down the slope. Joe hastened to catch up with her, and clasped her hand firmly. They went on, steadying each other on the rough ground.

When they reached the white fir, they decided it had been worth the struggle to get to it – it was the right height for the Hardys' family room, the right shape, and beautifully proportioned. Joe set to work with the folding saw and in a short time the tree was on the ground. Now it was time for the real work – carrying it to the jeep.

"Can we do this?" Vanessa pushed back her hood and gazed at the return path. "Maybe we could try moving the Wrangler closer…?"

"Don't even think of trying that, babe; you'd get stuck or break an axle and then where would we be?" Joe gave her shoulder an encouraging pat. "We'll make it just fine." Inside, though, he was wishing that he'd managed to coax Frank into coming along – with the two of them it would have been much easier. Vanessa was tall, and more than willing to do her share and more, but she was not exactly bulging with muscles, and there was a limit to what could be done with good intentions!

They were lucky it wasn't a larger tree – as it was, even with Joe hefting the larger end, it was a wearisome slog and their legs were shaking by the time they reached the top of the slope. From there it was easier. A little easier, anyway.

"I don't remember…it being this far…when we walked from the car!" Vanessa panted. "I swear that jeep is moving away from us!"

"Let's set it down and…rest for a minute," Joe suggested breathlessly, suiting action to the words and letting his end of the tree drop to the ground with a thump. He glared at the Wrangler in the distance. Vanessa was right, it did look like it was receding as fast as they moved towards it.

"Okay – I've caught my breath. Onward and upward, Excelsior, and all that," Vanessa said after a minute or two, and jiggled the small end of the fir tree. Joe obediently lifted his end.

"Let's try it with you going ahead of me this time," he suggested with a grin. "You can concentrate on your car and make sure it isn't moving away from us, and you can sort of drag me along at your pace instead of you trying to keep up with mine."

Vanessa laughed and complied, and it did seem to work – or else their brief rest had helped more than they realized. They made it to the Wrangler and thankfully dropped the fir tree on the ground next to the sturdy little vehicle.

"Whew!" Vanessa sighed. "I'm glad the pine tree's so close. It'll be a snap getting that one cut and pulled over here, compared to this!"

Joe was digging in the back seat for the rope Vanessa had stashed there. "So do you want to tie this one on top and then go get the other one, or get the pine and then tie them both on at once?"

"Oh, let's get the pine cut and then tie them both. I'm rested now," Vanessa proposed.

Accordingly they left the white fir beside the jeep and trudged over to the pretty pine tree. Joe set to work once again with saw and axe, and in a short time they had both trees lined up next to the Wrangler.

"I'm glad we weren't trying to take more than two!" Vanessa exclaimed as they hefted first the pine, then the little fir to the top of the jeep and began roping them in place. "They'd never fit."

"Remind me," Joe muttered, "next year…that I want to buy a tree from a nice clean tree lot!"

"Sourpuss." Vanessa tightened a knot then went around the back to Joe's side of the car to twine her arms about his neck. "You're having a good time – admit it!" She kissed his cheek and moved her lips across his face, nearing his mouth. "Admit it, Joe…admit it…"

Joe chuckled and succumbed to her wiles, kissing her enthusiastically if briefly. "I'm having fun now, babe – I'll admit that," he conceded. "But ten minutes ago I might have answered differently."

Reluctantly Vanessa drew back. "Let's get our trees home; we've done a good day's work already!"

"I'm all for that." Joe started to walk around the front of the Wrangler towards the passenger side, but stopped abruptly with a low whistle. "Van…"

"What?" Vanessa was opening her door, ready to climb in.

"Babycakes, we've got a problem here."

"What's wrong?" Vanessa went around the jeep, following in Joe's footsteps. "What's the…oh, NO!" She stared down at the Wrangler's right front tire. "A flat? How in the world did that happen?"

Joe knelt in the mud to examine the tire. "It's got a stick jammed in it," he said soberly. "You probably picked it up on the drive in, through all those rocks and stumps and stuff, and it sat here and the air leaked out slowly while we were getting the trees." He sighed and stood up, brushing at the knees of his jeans. "Well, I guess I'm about to change a tire."

"I guess you aren't," Vanessa responded grimly. "The spare is sitting in the barn, waiting to be taken to the tire place for replacement; I picked up a nail just the other day." She stared at Joe in mortification. "Joe…we're stuck here!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the canon book characters, and am making no monies from this story. Any Original Characters belong to the author(s).

This story was originally written for a Christmas story staff challenge on the HDA site in 2010. It is set between _September Song_ and _January Thaw._

Thank you so much, all who have left such kind feedback on the previous chapters! I apologize for the lateness of the posting today; too much cleaning, cooking and decorating gets in the way of literature!

 **Dreary, Dazzling December**

By EvergreenDreamweaver

Chapter 3

"Hi there." Frank smiled down at the diminutive figure standing oh the threshold. Her aqua-blue eyes shone as she happily returned his smile. "Come on in."

"Hi yourself." Megan Wright extended one hand to grasp Frank's and let him draw her into the house. Once she was inside he bent over and dropped a light kiss on her red-gold hair.

"Hello," he repeated huskily, and was thrilled by her soft laugh. She was tugging at her coat sleeve, starting to take it off. "Wait, wait – did you want to go out anywhere? If you do, why bother taking off your coat?"

Megan pursed her lips consideringly. "Well, we could. I didn't have anything specific in mind, but if you do…?" She cocked her head to the side in mute inquiry.

"No, not really," Frank mumbled. Inside he was thinking that as long as he was with Megan, he didn't care what they did. Just being with her made everything more fun. He was also fascinated by those pursed lips… "It's kind of cold to go walking or anything like that, I guess."

She looked out the nearest window at the chill gray day and nodded her agreement. "Well, how do you feel about the Southport Mall? I still have Christmas shopping to do, and we could sit and watch the people on the indoor skating rink and drink coffee or hot cocoa and eat cookies." She eyed him closely, waiting for any signs of distaste or agreement. "Or we can stay here and watch TV or whatever. Or we could go back over to my house," she finished uncertainly. "Mom's out shopping, but I don't know when she'll be back."

Frank debated with himself. Would it be easier to broach the subject of that Christmas dance here, or at Megan's house, in warmth and quiet and privacy…or would he be better off bringing it up surrounded by Christmas music and shoppers and all the trappings and decorations to be found at a mall?

The thought of Carolyn Wright arriving home and possibly interrupting them was the clincher. He liked Megan's mother, but he never got the impression that she was all that impressed with him, especially after their tumultuous first encounters. Although Carolyn was grateful to the Hardys for proving that her husband had been murdered and identifying the killer, the whole situation had put Megan in serious danger. As for staying here, although Megan seemed to enjoy being at the Hardy home, she was definitely ill-at-ease around Frank's father, and Fenton happened to be working at home today.

"Let's go to the mall," Frank decided. "You can give me ideas on what to get you for Christmas."

Megan laughed and re-buttoned her elegant black wool coat. "What, I haven't dropped enough hints already?"

"I need lots of ideas so that I can surprise you." Frank opened the hall closet and took out his jacket.

They left the house and walked down the driveway to where Megan had parked her little Accord on the street. "So Joe and Vanessa are off cutting Christmas trees?" Megan inquired. She slid behind the wheel as Frank took his place in the passenger seat.

"Yeah. Joe asked if we wanted to come along, but…well, it didn't sound like what I wanted to do with you today." As he spoke Frank suddenly was struck by a pang of uncertainty. What if Megan's idea of a good time with him _had_ included tramping around dragging fir trees through the mud?

She laughed, that musical chime that Frank loved. "It might have been fun if it was a nicer day, but I like this better." She reached one hand to pat his knee, but kept her eyes on the road ahead. "Mom and I don't have our tree yet, but we usually just pick one up at a temporary lot, and that's likely what we'll do this year too." She sobered briefly. "I'm not sure Mom's really feeling like celebrating Christmas much – what with Dad and all."

"I'm sorry, baby, that's rough." Now it was Frank's turn to lay a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. She smiled and tipped her head so that her curls brushed the back of his hand, and they rode in silence for a while, accompanied by Christmas music spilling from the car radio speakers.

###

The Southport Mall was jammed with cars; shoppers were out with a vengeance. Megan slowly circled through the parking lots several times before they lucked out: a car backed out of a parking space in the second row from the main entrance and departed, allowing her to slide the Accord into the vacated space.

"Now that's a good omen!" she exulted. "This is going to be a good day, I just know it!"

Frank couldn't argue with her, although he didn't take much stock in portents, either good or bad. Snagging a parking place like that was good fortune, no denying it. They locked the car and proceeded towards the entrance, hands clasped between them.

"I don't think I've seen you wear that coat before," Frank commented as they entered the big building. He gave the tailored black wool an appreciative glance.

"It's new," Megan admitted, flushing a little. "It was a gift from Mom."

"Early Christmas present?" he teased. "You couldn't wait another couple of weeks?"

"No…it was a…um…birthday present," she murmured.

Frank's brows drew together. "A birthday present? When was your birthday?"

Megan's voice was very soft. "The tenth."

"The tenth! Of December? Last week? Megan, why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" He was appalled; missing a girl's birthday was a major _faux pas_ – even if you hadn't known when it was! Even if you hadn't been dating for more than a couple months, and she hadn't even told you…

She blushed. "I didn't want you to feel obligated to get me anything – and don't deny it, Frank, you'd have thought you ought to!"

"Ah, baby…" He sighed and pulled her close, tucking her against his side. "I wish you'd said something. Well, that just means that you get a late birthday present as well as a Christmas present," he said, grinning. "All the more reason to shop today. It's a good thing we came to the mall, isn't it?"

"But Frank…"

"Ah, ah, no arguments. I like giving you presents." He gave her a one-armed hug, shaking her just a little until she began smiling again. "And besides, you gave me a present last month for my birthday. Although how you knew…hey, how did you know, anyway? I know I didn't tell you!"

"Joe told me," she chuckled. "Or rather, Joe mentioned it in passing and I badgered him for the date. You never even thought to wonder at the time, did you?"

He looked down at her sparkling eyes and teasing smile, shaking his head. "Boy, do I feel dumb now. You're a better detective than I am, baby."

"Only occasionally." Megan laid her head against his arm briefly as they walked down the mall's long main hallway.

###

They shopped. They walked the length of the mall and admired the Christmas decorations in the store windows. They sat and watched the skaters on the indoor ice rink while they drank fancy mochas topped with whipped cream and chocolate swirls. They shopped more, and purchased gifts for Gertrude and Joe [Frank] and for Carolyn and Vanessa [Megan]. Frank had kept a sharp lookout for a birthday gift for Megan, watching her unobtrusively whenever possible to see how she reacted to items in the stores. He also was inwardly churning, trying to find just the right moment to introduce the subject of the Christmas dance next week.

"Oh, let's look in here!" Megan exclaimed now, as they neared The Christmas Shoppe. "I absolutely love to look at fancy ornaments!"

A Christmas ornament! A small smile pulled the corners of Frank's mouth upwards. What a wonderful idea for a December birthday present – now, he just had to figure out what sort of thing Megan liked. "Good idea," he said aloud. "Mom loves getting new ones every year, and it would be a total surprise if I got her one."

They entered the store and for the next 15 minutes or so spent time being dazzled by sparkly ornaments, pearly ornaments, ornaments that whirled or chimed or whistled, or in the case of a really ugly plastic duck, honked! There were fragile spun-glass creations, both heavy and delicate gold or silver ones, modern ornaments based on pop culture and traditional religious décor. There were little wooden ones, plastic ones and even small stuffed animals. There were brightly-hued glass ornaments of birds, animals and various foodstuffs, labeled 'Old World' including, to Frank's amazement, a slice of pizza and a green glass pickle!

"Megan – would you put a pickle on your Christmas tree?" he demanded incredulously.

She laughed softly. "I know it's a German tradition, but no, I think I'd dispense with the pickle. I don't want the pizza either."

They kept wandering and looking, finding more and more things to see, temporarily mesmerized by a Nativity scene based on Native American culture. The Baby was a papoose in a cradleboard, the stable a teepee, the shepherds Indian braves, the Magi powerful chiefs with full-length feather headdresses. No donkeys, sheep or cattle – this set had deer, wolves and coyotes, a small bear, a couple of owls and a mighty American eagle. They marveled and moved on.

"That is just…ghastly," Megan commented, staring with revulsion at a life-sized Grinch head designed to be a treetop ornament. "Who in their right mind would put that on a Christmas tree?!"

"Who in their right mind would want it in their home, let alone on a Christmas tree," Frank agreed. "However, I could see Joe thinking it was funny… Don't look at it," he urged, steering her away from the display. "It'll spoil the day." He picked out a silver glass French horn with soft silver ribbons attached, for Laura.

When they chanced upon the little artificial tree in a back corner, covered with crystal angel figurines, Frank knew he'd found what he'd been seeking. Megan hovered over the angels, touching them with gentle fingers and practically cooing with delight as she discovered one after another that she 'liked best.'

"Oh, look at this one – the one inside the glass ball! Look, she's holding a little harp!" Megan indicated the ornament, not even daring to touch. "Oh, she's so special, isn't it beautiful?"

"Very." Frank reached and carefully unhooked the glass ball from the tree. The price tag made him blink – once – and then it didn't matter anymore. "Happy birthday, Baby."

"Frank – no, you mustn't, it's much too expensive—" Megan backed away a step or two.

"No, it's not. Not for you. This ornament wants to go home with you," he stated firmly. "And I'm going to see that it does." Ignoring her faint protests he marched to the checkout counter.

Outside in the mall again he presented the box to her with great formality. Megan had given up arguing about it; she hugged the box gently before sliding it into one of the large shopping bags she was already carrying.

"I love it, Frank. I'll cherish it forever – and it's going to be the first thing on the tree this year!" She tiptoed to kiss his cheek.

Emboldened by his success with the gift, Frank decided now was the time to bring up the subject of the dance. "Let's sit down for a minute," he proposed, indicating an empty bench a short distance away.

Once seated, Frank turned to face her. "Maybe you noticed at school," he began, "the posters for the Christmas dance next Friday?"

Megan's blue-green eyes danced as she glanced at him. "I think I saw one or two, yeah."

"Do you…would you…like to maybe go to it?"

"I like dances," she said noncommittally. "And I like Christmas. Good combination. Going would probably be fun…with the right person, that is."

Flustered though Frank was, he knew teasing when he heard it, and it encouraged him to continue. "Would you like to go to it with me?" he asked, emphasizing the last word.

Her smile seemed to light up the whole area where they were sitting, it was so bright. "I would love to go to it with you," she said, laughing softly. "I was beginning to think I was going to have to be the one doing the asking!"

"Oh, you…really? You really want to go with me?" Frank could barely believe he'd heard her correctly. "I know I'm asking kind of late, but…"

"Listen, you," Megan said fiercely, "if I didn't go with you, I wouldn't want to go at all! And it's not especially late to ask. The dance is casual-dress, so it's not like I have to get a new dress or anything like that. We can wear jeans if we wanted to. So believe it, buster! You're taking me to that dance!"

Frank laughed in overwhelming relief. Maybe he wasn't such a total social klutz as he'd thought – or maybe Megan just made it easy. "Thank you," he murmured, and leaned over to kiss her lightly. "You just made my whole Christmas, right there."

He'd intended to kiss her again – but they were interrupted by the sound of a cell phone ringing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the canon book characters, and am making no monies from this story. Any Original Characters belong to the author(s).

This story was originally written for a Christmas story staff challenge on the HDA site in 2010. It is set between _September Song_ and _January Thaw._

Thank you so much, Cherylann, Max2013, Sarai, ErinJordan and Guest, for your comments and reviews!

 **Dreary, Dazzling December**

By EvergreenDreamweaver

Chapter 4

"We're. Stuck." Joe repeated Vanessa's words glumly. "Well, he—heck." He glared at the offending flat tire. "I'm beginning to think that coat of yours has a jinx attached to it as well as a hood!"

"I'm sorry," Vanessa sniffled, "I knew I should have taken that spare tire to get fixed right away."

"Oh babe…" Joe stood, turned to her and wrapped her in a comforting embrace. "It's not your fault. It'll be all right." He sighed, staring over her head at the rough track they'd driven in on. "How do you feel about a nice, brisk walk?"

She shivered. "Not very impressed, if you want the truth. And despite all my 'being prepared', I'm not sure the flashlight has good batteries. I definitely don't want to try to navigate that track in the dark!"

"Well, do we have any other options?"

To Joe's surprise, Vanessa nodded and opened the Wrangler's passenger door to rummage in the glove compartment. "Yes, we do, actually. Always prepared, right? Well…" She held up her little cherry-red cell phone triumphantly. "We can call someone to come get us!"

"Babe, I am majorly impressed with you! But a tow truck isn't going to come out here," Joe objected.

"I wasn't thinking tow truck – I was thinking someone to get us, not the jeep and the trees! We can always come back for the trees later – when Mom or I get the tire repaired and bring it down here."

"Your mom's the logical choice. Closest."

Vanessa grimaced. "Unfortunately, Mom went to New York for the day. She won't be back until late tonight."

Joe heaved a sigh and held out his hand for the phone. "Then I guess it'll have to be Frank. He's going to have a cow; he was spending the afternoon with Megan."

Vanessa retained the phone, moving it out of Joe's reach. "I'll call him, then," she declared. "Maybe he won't get so mad at me!"

#####

Frank glanced at the readout on his cell before clicking the button to answer the call. Vanessa? Why would Vanessa be calling him? A chill enveloped the elder Hardy, as none of the answers his mind supplied were cheerful ones.

"This is Frank."

" _Hi Frank, it's Vanessa."_ She paused a moment before continuing, and Frank heard muted conversation in the background, recognizing his brother's voice. _"Um…sorry to bother you, but Joe and I have sort of a problem."_

She didn't sound worried enough for Frank to panic. He relaxed slightly. "What's wrong?"

" _Well…we went out to cut Christmas trees, you know…and, well…um…"_

"Van, what's the problem?" Frank cut in, impatient with the hemming and hawing.

" _The jeep's tire has a stick stuck in it and all the air leaked out and the spare's back at the house, flat, and…and we'd appreciate a ride back to my place."_

Frank squeezed his eyes shut in exasperation – not with Vanessa, but with the situation in general. "Okay, I got the picture. Put Joe on," he requested.

"What is it?" Megan whispered, as he waited for Joe to come on the line. "Is everything all right?" Frank nodded reassuringly and winked at her.

" _Yo, Frank?"_

"Where are you stuck?" Frank cut to the chase.

Joe explained.

"Man, we're at the Southport Mall!" Frank exclaimed. "It's going to be quite a while before we can get there."

" _We aren't going anywhere,"_ Joe replied grimly.

"You can't walk out?"

" _Well, I suppose we could try…but it's going to be getting dark in an hour or so, and it's cold as all get-out, and—"_

"Okay, okay," Frank sighed. "We're on our way. We'll switch to the van at Vanessa's house; Megan's little car probably wouldn't make it through the ruts. And Joe? You and Vanessa get in the jeep and try to stay warm, okay? Run the motor so the heat works. No sense in you two turning into Popsicles while you're waiting!" He disconnected the call and stood up, reaching down a hand to his girlfriend. "Come on, off to the rescue, Supergirl."

"Oh, goody," Megan dimpled. "I've always wanted to be a superhero!"

"I'll remind you of that when we're navigating what sounds like a really awful track in the van!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the canon book characters, and am making no monies from this story. Any Original Characters belong to the author(s).

This story was originally written for a Christmas story staff challenge on the HDA site in 2010. It is set between _September Song_ and _January Thaw._

 _Many, many thanks to ErinJordan, Sarai, Cherylann, Max2013 and Guest for such lovely feedback!_

 **Dreary, Dazzling December**

By EvergreenDreamweaver

Chapter 5

"You…weren't…kidding about…the rough road!" Megan gasped between bounces as the Hardys' van jolted over the rutted track. She was clinging to her seat with one hand and bracing the other against the van's roof to keep herself firmly in place. "Will the…will we…make it without…bottoming out?"

Frank winced as they shuddered through a particularly deep rut. "Think so," he replied through set teeth. "Hope so!"

"How far…come?" Megan gave up on trying to form complete sentences. As long as she got her point across it was enough.

" 'Bout a mile…and…a half. Another half to go. If Van's…directions…" Frank broke off to concentrate on keeping the van from slewing sideways into a tree. "This is not worth the price of two Christmas trees!" he declared loudly, as they reached a relatively smooth patch.

Megan giggled despite the bouncing. "I agree," she shouted. Then, more quietly, she added, "It's starting to get darker. I hope we get there – sooo-ooon!" The last word was broken into two syllables as they lurched sideways once again.

"One thing you have…to admit," Frank offered with a tight grin, "I show you an…exciting time. Never…boring!"

She just laughed and gripped her handholds more tightly.

###

At long last they bumped into the field where the fir trees grew in their scattered profusion, where they could see the bright headlights of Vanessa's Wrangler shining in the wintry dusk. Navigating carefully, Frank pulled the van up next to the little jeep. White plumes of exhaust smoke billowed from the tailpipe into the frigid air, for Joe and Vanessa were running the engine to keep warm with the car heater. As Frank put the van in Park, Vanessa shut off the Wrangler's motor and she and Joe hopped out. Frank and Megan got out of the van as well.

"Thank you! Oh Frank, we're so glad to see you!" Vanessa hugged the elder Hardy brother. "I really didn't want to walk back!"

"Owe you, bro," was all Joe said, but it was heartfelt.

Frank slapped him on the shoulder. "Yes, you do," he grinned, adding "You'd have done the same for us."

"Are the trees nice?" practical Megan inquired, circling the jeep to try and get some idea of what they looked like – an almost impossible task, as they were tightly roped down.

"Very nice," Vanessa said. "A pine for Mom and me, and a white fir for the Hardys."

"Will they be okay out here on top of the car for a day or two?"

"Sure," Joe answered the question. "Trees in commercial lots are cut weeks ahead of time and they're okay. We can come back and get these probably tomorrow afternoon, if we get the spare tire fixed tomorrow morning." He shivered in the nippy air. "Brrr, let's head back, huh?"

"One thing more." Vanessa took his hand in hers and tugged him toward the edge of the field.

"What? Hey, where…?" Joe tried to hold back. "Vanessa, where are you dragging me now?"

"Right here," she replied, halting beneath a large oak tree. "Look up there." She pointed into the branches overhead.

Joe squinted in the murky twilight. "It's a big clump of something…leaves?" he guessed.

"It's not leaves, it's mistletoe," Megan and Frank had followed them, and Megan identified the mysterious sphere.

"I want it," Vanessa said flatly. "After all, I might need it."

"Babe, you do not need mistletoe—" Joe began.

"I want it. Get it for me." Vanessa's eyes were sparkling wickedly.

"Miss Bender, I will get your mistletoe for you," Frank said gallantly, shouldering Joe aside, "if I can have some of it as well!" Casting about on the ground, he spied what he wanted, some fist-sized rocks. "Stand back," he warned, picking up two of them.

"Hey, she asked me to get it!" Joe protested, and dived for a rock for himself.

"Too late," Frank retorted, and let fly with first one, then the other rock.

His aim was good; a few seconds later a clump of mistletoe the size and shape of a volleyball landed on the ground. Joe's rock, flung slightly later, also scored, and another ball of it dropped, landing near the first one. Squealing with delight, the girls darted forward to retrieve them, heedless of the muddy ground.

Megan picked up the smaller bundle and returned to Frank's side. He took the mistletoe and inspected it gravely. "Plenty of berries… Look okay to you?" he asked.

"It looks very…fresh," she replied, trying to suppress her laughter.

"Let's try it out and make sure – quality control test." Frank lifted the foliage above Megan's head and leaned down. Several moments later he straightened up, breathing a little more rapidly than before. He cleared his throat. "Uh…yeah. Seems to work just fine, don't you think?"

"Uh-huh…" Megan's voice was faint. "Very…effective."

Vanessa, in the meantime, had teasingly waved her bunch of mistletoe over Joe's head. He dodged back involuntarily, then leaned forward and grabbed her tightly around the waist. "I told you, you don't need it," he growled, mock-ferociously, "but if it's here…" Further words were cut off by his cold lips meeting her equally chilly ones. They didn't stay cold very long.

They were jerked rudely from their embrace by the rumble of a car engine and the sound of the van's horn blowing loudly. "Come on, let's go!" Frank shouted from the driver's seat. "Or we'll leave you here after all!"

"Don't you dare!" Vanessa shrieked, and ran for the van, Joe close on her heels.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the canon book characters, and am making no monies from this story. Any Original Characters belong to the author(s).

This story was originally written for a Christmas story staff challenge on the HDA site in 2010. It is set between _September Song_ and _January Thaw._

 _So many thanks for the wonderful feedback on this little holiday story. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Merry Christmas to you all!_

 **Dreary, Dazzling December**

By EvergreenDreamweaver

Chapter 6, the Epilogue

 _Six days later_

"It's been a long time since I've gone to a party that you weren't going to too," Frank commented as he combed his dark hair in front of the bathroom mirror. Joe lounged in the doorway to his room, watching.

"College guys go to college parties and high school guys don't," he shrugged. "Van and I will survive; she's picking me up and we're going to a movie. What's the matter, you scared to go without me along to hold your hand?"

"No!" Frank denied vehemently. "It's just that…well, I'm used to it, that's all," he admitted. "It seems funny to not have you and Vanessa going too."

Joe grinned. "I think you'll manage to have an okay time without us. You'll have that little red spitfire with you, after all."

"Yeah. I will." Frank's smile was just slightly dreamy. "Do I look okay?" He surveyed his mirrored reflection uncertainly. "It feels odd to go to a Christmas dance in jeans and a sweater, don't you think? Even if the sweater is red."

"Nah. And look at it this way: if the dance is boring you guys can go do something else – go out for pizza or go bowling or whatever – without having to change clothes," Joe reminded him with admirable logic.

"I suppose you're right. Well, I'm off." Frank set down the comb, snapped off the lights and headed downstairs to get his coat. He stopped briefly in the family room to admire the glowing Christmas tree. Joe and Vanessa had had the Wrangler's spare tire repaired and fetched the little jeep from the muddy field just as anticipated, and the trees were set up only a day or two later than intended. Now, four days before Christmas, the Hardys' tree was covered with tiny, sparkling white lights and glittering ornaments, as well as nearly smothered in wrapped gifts. "Bye!" he yelled to no one in particular, and let himself out the front door.

The doors and windows of the big stone house were draped with multitudinous strings of small, colorful LED lights, creating a dazzling display. Fenton had spent most of his spare time putting them up during the past few days, commandeering the boys' – or Laura's – help when he could. He had just finished the task the evening before, and was justifiably proud of the results. The Hardy home outshone every other house on the block.

###

Megan, dressed as casually as Frank, in black slim-cut pants topped by a dark green sweater with sequin-accented snowflakes decorating it, answered the doorbell's ring. Her dimple flashed when she smiled at him in welcome.

"You look really nice, Baby. Ready to go?"

"Yes! Just have to grab my coat." Suiting action to words, she took the new black wool coat from the closet and let Frank help her on with it. "Oh, just a second; come look at the tree!" She tugged him toward the living room, where Carolyn Wright was curled in a large upholstered chair, dividing her attention between the television set and the book in her lap. "Find it!" Megan challenged.

"Find…it?" Frank echoed uncertainly, and then realized what she wanted him to look for. "Oh, the angel? Okay." He started at the top, running his eyes over the multitude of ornaments as he carefully paced from side to side of the tree, and at last discovered the glass ball with the little glass angel inside, still peacefully playing her harp. "There!" He pointed, rewarded by Megan's dimpled smile once more.

"She likes being on our tree," Megan confided softly, then went to give Carolyn a quick farewell hug. "Bye, Mom; don't wait up."

"Have fun," Carolyn replied with a smile and returned to her book.

As they left the house, Frank happened to glance upwards at the hanging porch light, whose beams seemed somehow dimmer than usual. In an instant he saw why: someone had attached a large clump of mistletoe to the fixture with a bright red ribbon. "I wondered where you'd put all that stuff you brought home," he observed, and tugged Megan to a stop directly beneath it.

"I put some there. I put some in other places too. I had plenty of uses for it," she said a little breathlessly, and tilted her lovely face up towards his. "I've been stalking my prey. Laying tra—" Her words were abruptly cut off .

"Traps," Frank finished for her, a few moments later. "Laying traps. You and Vanessa and your mistletoe; schemers, both of you."

"You objecting?" Megan inquired with a demure little smile. Frank stole one more quick kiss before seizing her hand and pulling her toward the car.

"No, baby. You just go right ahead setting those traps. I'm thinking I'm ready, willing and anxious to be caught."

The End

Merry Christmas!


End file.
